Murder, Unanswered Questions and Cover-ups
by melindafan22
Summary: What happens when Kate has a daughter no one knows about and she's being threatened. Only two people know why. It's written in several parts because I found it easier to write like that. I don't own the characters, all though I'd like to.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's P.O.V

"Boom"! As I looked out my window, I saw a lightning bolt hit the huge oak tree in the backyard.

"Great, that was the only tree Momma planted before she left. Now what am I going to tell Dad?"

That's when I noticed him. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was tall, maybe six feet, and had dark hair. He was holding something in his hand. In between the rolling thunder, the pitter-patter of the rain and the bright light from the lightning, I saw what he had. A knife. It wasn't like the knives in the kitchen, so I knew he didn't get it from the house. From the markings, it looked hand made. Still trying to process everything, I noticed something red on the blade. Blood. It was fresh which meant my father was dead, since we were the only two at home.

"Hold still and it won't hurt. I promise." The man said.

With all the adrenaline building up, I let out the best bloody-murder scream I had ever screamed. There was no way I was going to let this sociopath come any closer. However, there was something familiar about him. I dared to look away for a second.

"Boom"! Looking around the room, I didn't see him, until I felt the chilly, sticky blade on the back of my neck. It all happened the night my father was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's P.O.V

I had never heard such a loud sound come from a girl as young as Emma. I had no idea why she screamed like that. She looked as if she had no idea who I was. I was her uncle. She didn't recognize my voice or my looks. Only then, when I looked down at the object in my hand, did I realize why she screamed.

I was going to be charged for a murder I didn't commit. Looking up and finally coming out of the shadows I hid in after she screamed, I noticed a man push his knife in Emma's neck. I was pulled back before I could respond to anything. Who was he and what did he want with Emma? The bigger question was what happened to my brother?


	3. Chapter 3

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V

I had no idea what my boss meant by "complete the mission". She was a real nutcase; of course don't tell her it came from me. Her nickname was "Iron Maiden". She was as tough as iron but enjoyed flirting with the males at our headquarters. She knew not to flirt with me. Not after the last incident with my wife about five years ago.

Anyways, as I was saying, I didn't know who the kid was. She looked young and scared. She was about ten years old at the time. Loading her up in my truck, I tried to pick music she might enjoy. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I caught her eyes and managed to smile. Her facial expression went from scared to comfort, back to scared. Thinking to myself, I wondered what made her change so fast. Then I heard it. A train and it was headed our way. Unbuckling, I pushed her to the floor board, protecting her from the impact. As soon as we were down, the train ripped through the passenger side of my car. After the train left, the Earth went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V.

What was I thinking? I should've gone and picked the girl up myself. I knew Agent Ryan would do something idiotic. He and his partner, Rook, try to throw out-of-the-box ideas around. Don't get me wrong, it's great they solve problems this way, but on an everyday basis, it gets annoying after a while.

It's all Beckett's fault anyways. Just because she knew one of our victims, the president thought it would be beneficial to the case if she helped. After five years, you'd think she'd be gone, but oh no, she's still here. Where was I? Oh yes, the girl. The Russian consulate wants her to translate war codes for them. They knew they couldn't get her father to do so, they're kidnapping the girl. This way they can hold something overs Marks head. They better get it right this time. We don't need another fatality.


	5. Chapter 5

Marks' P.O.V

Stumbling into my bathroom while blood hit the white porcelain tiles and cream colored sink, I looked horrible. Who knew three stabs in the back, one stab in the stomach and one stab to close to my heart than I liked would give a guy such an adrenaline rush.

From my years of training to become a doctor, I knew how to treat open wounds. Gently dipping a Q-tip in peroxide, I heard my only daughter let out another scream. I wasn't stupid, I knew better than to bolt out of the bathroom and enter Emma's room. It's just what they would want. What have they done to her? Pacing in my room multiple times, I heard Emma scream one more time for good measure. I made it to the window in time to get the license plate number.

"G71JK8, G71JK8, G71JK8. Must remember. Must save Emma. No one needs to know." I mumbled to myself. "Emma, I love you from here to the moon and back. Never forget that. I will save you if it's the last thing I do."

Trying to get that tragic night out of my head, I felt tears start to well up. I don't need this now, possibly the worst time to think about the night my wife was killed. No, I had to find Emma if I want to be happy. Everything reminded me of Julianne and Emma. The only chance Emma has of surviving is if I save her, I must get to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's P.O.V

When I came to, I noticed I was in a car that had been ripped in half. I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and saw the man that had drugged me, or at least I thought I was drugged. I tried to get him off of me, but the more I tried, the heavier he became. He started stirring after a few unsuccessful attempts.

"Good, we're safe. Thanks for that look you gave me." He said.

"What look?" I replied.

"One that says, 'There's a train headed our way'".

"You're welcome, I guess. Now could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Agent Ryan. Who are you?"

"Emma. Emma Beckett."

"You're Kate Beckett's daughter."

"My mother's name wasn't Kate. It was…."

A loud siren pierced our ears. Four squad cars arrived. The men who were driving two of the cars were speaking Russian. Maybe if I don't let them know I understand I'll be set free.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake's P.O.V

I was entering my brother's room when I noticed a blood trail. It went from the bed to the floor to the bathroom. I heard a thump coming from the bathroom. Luckily I had brought my .375 gun with me. Unlocking it, I drew it up and was prepared to meet whoever was in the bathroom. When he came out, I just as surprised as he was.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot!"

"Marks?"

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I live here dummy."

"I know that smart one. Where's Emma?"

"I don't know. I did manage to get the license plate number. It's on the notecard."

"G71JK8. Are you sure this is right?"

"100%. Why?"

"Marks, this was your wife's license plate number."

Silence. He needed to know she wasn't dead. Emma knew the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V

She was about to tell me her mother's name. Thanks to "Iron Maiden" and her crew, we would never learn her name. I could tell from Emma's face she recognized something.

"You recognize something don't you?"

"The language, I think it's Russian."

When the five men heard this, they stopped talking to each other and started talking to Emma. They asked her something, but she had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Do you know what they asked you?"

"No, I recognize the language because my mother was a native Russian."

You could have heard a pin drop. "Iron Flirt" asked the translator if they had the right girl. The Russians said as long as she was Emma Beckett and her mother was Julianne Beckett, she was the one they needed.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked her.

"Her name **was** Julianne Beckett."

It looked like she was the one they needed. She was being loaded into one of the Russian's car when she turned around and asked me to look after her cat. She didn't own a cat so I figured she was referring to her father. I told her I would go back and check on her cat. With that, the Russians left with Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V.

They promised me she spoke Russian. This time we would destroy the government. Everything was a lie. Why did it matter that she had to be Emma and her mother had to be Julianne? Looking at the video feed, I could tell Emma didn't know Russian.

"You understand Russian. You think you're so smart playing us like that. It's time to teach you a lesson. Lesson one, never play us." One Russian told her with a thick accent.

She just shook her head and insisted she didn't know Russian. I kept looking at what she had written on the back of her hand. 'She's still alive. I know. She knows I know. Protect Dad.'

If Julianne was still alive, she could've persuaded the Russian consulate to get Emma, ending our hope of overthrowing the government. I had to make sure Mr. Beckett would be put into protective custody immediately. I called Ryan on the two-way radio and he said he was on his way to Emma's house. My job was cause a distraction so I could get Emma out of the situation safely and as quiet as possible. Ryan would put Mr. Beckett in protective custody.

I had only one chance. I was ready. A police officer would cause the Russians to pull over. When they weren't looking, I would get Emma into my car and flee to our headquarters. It had to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Marks' P.O.V.

Jake and I were surprised when we heard a car pull up. We were thinking about a way to get Emma back safely. Jake looked out the bathroom window.

"What do ya see?" I asked him.

"A man, it's the same one that took Emma. He has something around his belt. I can't make out the letters."

He drew the shape in the hand soap Emma gave me for my birthday last week. It looked like the Star of David, but it also looked like a badge.

"It could be a badge?" Everything clicked. Unmarked cars, kidnapping, attempt at murder and badges. It was a F.B.I badge, a C.I.A badge or a police badge. Whoever it was banging on my back door. After a few worried looks, we decided to answer the door. We were armed and we were ready. "Creek!" I had forgotten how old this house was.

"Hello, my name is Agent Ryan. May I talk to you about your daughter Mr. Beckett?

I invited him in and he told me all he knew about Emma. He was filling us in when the door came crashing down. There she stood. Beautiful as always with long blonde hair pulled back. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I was too stunned to answer.

"Hello Marks, Jake. Where's Emma, our beautiful daughter?" Julianne asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's P.O.V.

An expectant mother was walking her dog across the street when she tripped. The men pulled over to see if they could help. I knew they were raised here because it wasn't typical of the Russians to help anyone like that. While they were out, a woman named "Iron Flirt" told me she had received my message as she pulled up next to me.

"Get in quickly. We don't have much time. If your mother gets to your dad before us…" She didn't have time to finish before I was in her car.

On the way to where ever she was taking us, she got a text message. From the look on her face, I knew it wasn't good news. I kept thinking of everything that could've gone wrong. "Iron Flirt" tried to start a conversation.

"My name is actually Dee-Dee. My coworkers call me "Iron Maiden"".

"Well Dee-Dee, can you please tell me what you know about my father?"

"I don't know much, but what I do know is your mother showed up about five minutes after Agent Ryan." I couldn't think anymore. I knew if my mother got to my dad, it wouldn't be long before she would find me.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"I think so. Is my dad safe?"

"For the time being, yes." Looking out window, I saw a plain looking building.

"For you safety, you'll have to put a bag over your head." Willingly, I put it on and walked in after all, we were on the ground floor of the parking garage.

"Hello, Emma." A familiar voice said. She had found me.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake's P.O.V.

I can't believe Emma hadn't told him Julianne was still alive. I mean, it had been a good four years. This wasn't the first time Emma or Marks had been targeted. Last summer when Emma went to a camp for amateur artists, she was finally able to draw what happened that faithful night two years ago. Agent Ryan convinced Julianne Emma wasn't here and he didn't know where she was.

"You would think "he" would've kept up with Emma's whereabouts." Shooting Marks a look.

"She told me she was going to the mall and afterwards she had planned on staying at Angie's or Savannah's. She wasn't sure which one yet."

"Have you called her?"

"I was going to when you came in." All I could do was laugh like an idiot.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about a chemistry joke she told me a couple of days ago."

"What was it?"

"I enjoy chemistry periodically." Silence. She stared at me for what felt like forever. Finally I explained the joke.

"The Periodic Table of Elements lists all the natural elements in Chemistry."

"Oh." I could tell she was getting bored with the conversation. She turned to leave, but she looked back and told us to call her when we had Emma's whereabouts.


	13. Chapter 13

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V.

I can't believe Jake got Julianne to leave. I decided to call "Iron Maiden" and give her an update on the situation. Now, how was I going to tell her Julianne showed up without being yelled at?

"Can you tell Emma her "cat "is safe? We put up a pretty good fight with a loose "bulldog"." I told her, hoping she wouldn't yell at me.

She didn't yell at me, but I heard Emma in the background asking if her "cat" was really safe.

"Yes, Ryan wouldn't tell me that if it wasn't true." My boss told her.

I couldn't stop smiling. That was the nicest thing she had ever told me. "Ryan? Ryan!"

Busted! "Sorry, continue sir."

"As I was saying, we've got Emma in protective custody. You need to get the "cat" back in the bag as well. Try to put the "bulldog" on a leash."

"Sir, what if they're bugging the call?"

"They won't get much. It's a burner phone.

"Click." It was up to me to get Marks and Jake into protective custody and be reunited with Emma. "We have to hurry. Run and pack everything that's important to you. Don't pack everything, just the items you and Emma can't live without."

"How much time do we have?" Marks asked, trying not to panic.

"Right around five minutes." I have never seen two men move so fast. From the way they ran, you would've thought there was a nuclear bomb threat.


	14. Chapter 14

"Iron Maiden's P.O.V.

From the way Emma jumped, I thought Julianne had found us. Turning around slowly, I could hear Emma begin to panic.

"Emma, it's okay. It's nothing but a recording. She isn't here." I told her, hoping I would be able to reassure her. She removed the bag to double check.

Well, at least I thought she wasn't here. I just couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I scanned the premises as slowly was possible.

"Dee-Dee, is this the chosen one? We need to get her inside now." One of my agents, I think rook, was yelling towards me.

"The kid, I mean Emma, stays with me." rook looked down and started asking Emma questions. I couldn't hear the conversation, but rook released Emma to me. Rushing inside, I caught Kate Beckett's eye and I'm pretty sure I saw her wipe away tears.

Walking into my office, Emma said," Your office is so neat. I think my dad would get lost in here." With a smile.

That's when I noticed her teeth. There was only one person on the face of the planet with teeth like that. "Can you come into my office now?" I said into the intercom system. I gave Emma a nervous smile when the door opened. Kate Beckett walked in and Emma jumped back.

"Aunt Katie?" Emma said. She was too stunted to say anything else.

"Long time no see, huh, kiddo."


	15. Chapter 15

Marks' P.O.V

I don't know what I would've done if Agent Ryan hadn't been there. The way he controlled the situation was remarkable. What? It's okay for a male to think of another male as a muse right?

"Marks, where are Emma's medications?" Jake asked.

"Did you try the medicine cabinet?"

"Yes!"

"Hers or mine?"

"There are TWO?"

"I'm taking that as you looked in mine."

I managed to get Emma's meds from the kitchen where she left them this morning. I could still recall the day Emma cut her foot on a broken glass bottle. The blood dripped down and landed on the ceramic tile and granite countertop. No, we don't have time for memories.

Looking through everything, I made sure Emma's meds were packed first followed by my meds. I didn't care if we only had two extra sets of clothes, the meds were important.

"Okay, we have to hurry. Oh, Marks, do you want the family portrait?" Agent Ryan said, looking worried.

"No, I don't even know why she kept it."

"I meant the one behind it."

"On second thought, I think I'll take it."

I'm not blind so I knew I saw a look between Jake and Agent Ryan. I didn't know what it meant. Taking one last look around, I couldn't believe it would all be gone in minutes.

"We've got to go." Agent Ryan told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

A helicopter was out back for us and I said goodbye to my life. I hoped Emma was safe, wherever she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma's P.O.V

I can't believe it had been four years since I had seen her. I still recognized her though.

"Well, how are you?" Aunt Katie asked me, moving closer like she wanted a hug but didn't want to be the one to initiate that.

"Good, for the most part. My mother wants me to translate English into Russian." I replied, not wanting to make eye-contact with her or Dee-Dee. Somehow she knew why I was looking down.

"It's okay. I won't let her hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to."

Fighting back tears, I let all of my anger come out in my response. "No one can keep that promise! Dad said if we moved out of the city we would be safe! Six months, we were safe for six months and she had to walk in and ruin it!" I couldn't keep the gates closed any longer. Tears ran down my face as I backed up, leaning against the wall in the back of Dee-Dee's office.

"Emma, what if I told you I'll do everything I can to keep you safe? What would you say?" Aunt Katie asked sitting down across from me, holding my hands.

"I would say you better keep your promise." I replied, sniffling as I made sure there weren't any tears left. Before she could respond, Agent Ryan, Uncle Jake, Dad and the guy I had met earlier walked in. You could've cut the tension with a knife. Aunt Katie and the guy kept giving each other looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Emma, your mother isn't Julianne." Dad told me.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake's P.O.V

I can't believe he hadn't told Emma who her mother was. I mean at twelve years old, she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sure, we all doubted Julianne was Emma's biological mother. They didn't favor each other at all. Emma looked more like Katherine than Julianne.

I can still recall the day Marks asked me to drop some test tubes off at a laboratory just outside of Boston. At the time, I didn't know what they were for. Marks worked for a company that made the test tubes. I had gone to the lab so many times; I knew it like the back of my hand. Once I got there, the secretary had me fill out ten forms.

The last form told me the purpose of the drop-off. Marks was getting a maternity and paternity test done. Even he doubted Julianne was Emma's mother. She looks just like Kate. They act the same way and are so close people would ask them if they're mother and daughter. I don't understand why he hadn't told Emma Kate was her mother.

"Emma, sweetheart, Julianne isn't related to you. Two years ago, your dad sent four test tubes to a laboratory outside of Boston. He had a maternity and paternity test done. He is defiantly your dad. Your mother is Kate." I told her, trying to remain calm.

Emma looked at Marks then at Kate and back at Marks. She finally sighed and left the room as Dee-Dee, Agent Ryan and Rook (I learned, looking at his name tag) tried to comprehend the situation.


	18. Chapter 18

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V

I can't believe Kate's a mom. I mean I was pretty sure she was Emma's aunt. She called her "Aunt Katie". At least I understand just a little bit of what she's going through. My "grandparents" raised me after my "parents" died unexpectedly in a car wreck. It turned out my "parents" were the two I called Gram and Gramps.

"Ryan!" I heard "Iron Maiden" pull me from my thoughts. I must've had a puzzling look because they looked at me and laughed.

"What?" There was defiantly something going on that involved me. After giving the crew one of my many death stares, rook told me I had to find Emma and bring her back.

"Why do I have to find her? Why can't one of you find her?" They ALWAYS do this to me. They hand the challenging cases and people to me.

"You can relate to Emma better than the rest of us. You know better than us what she's going through." rook said, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"Okay, next time one of you is going to take one my difficult cases." They owed me something. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. I walked out and made a bee-line for the stair-well. Once I opened the door, I heard an argument, but I couldn't tell who was arguing until she came down the stairs.

"Agent Ryan? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, clearly as surprised as I was.

"Looking for you." She dashed out the door. Now what am I supposed to tell Dee-Dee?


	19. Chapter 19

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V

"What do you mean you lost her? This is a secured building! She wouldn't be able to get out and someone wouldn't be notified!" Ryan just told me he found Emma and then she disappeared. To add to the mess, Marks and Jake were filling rook and Kate in on Emma's history. Ryan was pacing back and forth, blaming himself for her disappearance.

I called everyone from the ground lobby to the tenth floor to make sure Emma couldn't get out unnoticed. My phone vibrated, which startled us all. Looking at the caller i.d., I asked Marks what Emma's cell phone number was.

"It's 909-498-5123. Why?" He asked.

"One moment, Emma? Where are you?" I asked her, hoping to keep her on long enough to get a trace. I put my phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I'm somewhere safe. No one will be able to find me."

"Emma, sweetheart, I need to know where you are. Please?" Marks was begging Emma to tell us where she was.

"Why, so you can tell me you're not my dad? Is Jake my dad?" Her voice was starting to break.

"No, I am most defiantly your dad."

"Then why is Aunt Katie my mother?"

"She's not your aunt. We're not related by blood. Okay, I let her in our lives if she promised to be your aunt. That's the truth, I promise." We were still trying to connect the puzzle pieces.

"I'm done talking." She sounded furious.

"Emma, don't ..." Looking at my team I asked rook if they had an address.

"She's up on the ninth floor, most likely in a closet. It would be better to split up. Kate and I have plans so it will be the four of you." He replied, still unaware we knew they were dating.


	20. Chapter 20

Marks' P.O.V

There was defiantly something going on between Kate and rook. I didn't know what, but there was something. I couldn't believe she was this mad at me. She should be mad at Julianne because she orchestrated the entire thing.

Julianne told me four years ago she needed to find the truth and the only way to find it was if she became a ghost. I guess she found what she was looking for. I wish Emma and I were left alone. What did they want with us?

Anyways, Dee-Dee, Agent Ryan, Jake and I went up to the ninth floor. Ryan and I took the stairs while Dee-Dee and Jake took the elevator. I tried to start a conversation, but Ryan wouldn't say more than two words at a time.

"She's headed for the stairs!" Dee-Dee yelled into the walkie-talkie. We were prepared for her. The door to the stairwell opened but it wasn't her, or at least I thought it wasn't her.

"Emma?" I asked, shocked at what she was wearing. A crop shirt and the shortest shorts I had ever seen are not what any daughter of mine is going to wear.

"I'm Maggie, not Emma." she replied.

"Where's Emma?"

"I dunno."

Dee-Dee came running up the stairs. From the look on her face, I could tell it wasn't good.

"Where's Emma?"

"Her body was found in the basement. She's on her way to the hospital. We don't expect her to survive from her injuries. I'm sorry." She told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

How could she be fighting for her life again?


	21. Chapter 21

Emma's P.O.V

Pain. Sharp shooting pain in my back and on my arms and legs were the first things I felt. What happened to me? Opening my eyes, I noticed I was hooked up to machines and they were beeping which was good, I guess.

"Good. You're awake." a nurse told me, placing a clear plastic bag on a rack next to the bed.

"Who are you and what happened to me?" I asked, fighting the feeling of anesthesia.

"I'm Nurse Mason. We're not sure exactly what happened to you. We were hoping you could answer a few questions." she replied, looking torn about her statement.

"I'll answer your questions once I see my dad."

"If you insist." Opening the door, she said,"Mr. Beckett? She's awake and is asking for you."

As soon as he walked in, I burst into tears. I felt his arms awkwardly go around me since I was still hooked to machines.

"How do you feel?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Confused. What happened to me?"

"We just found the security tape of the basement. Do you wanna see it?" I could tell he was hesitant about mentioning it.

"Only if you watch it with me."

"Okay."

Watching the tape, I was surprised at what I was seeing. Julianne had found me and desperately tried to kill me. I guess she figured no one would look in the basement and I would die from my injuries anyways. The question was why she tried to kill me.


	22. Chapter 22

Jake's P.O.V.

Agent Ryan finally found the security tape in an empty shipping crate. I couldn't bring myself to watch it. I didn't want to witness Emma being hit and left to die in a corner.

"Uncle Jake? Are you okay?" Emma asked me, trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"I'm not sure yet. I want whoever did this to you to pay." I told her, which was the truth.

The hospital room door came crashing down. We all jumped slightly but enough it caused Julianne to smile.

"You ruined my plan. Now, you have to pass each test in order to live. Three strikes and you're out. You passed the first part." she told us. I was about to hit the panic button on Emma's phone when Agent Ryan and Dee-Dee came in and dragged Julianne out.

What was Julianne's plan and how did Emma ruin it? Looking over at her, I could tell she didn't have a clue about anything Julianne told her.


	23. Chapter 23

Agent Ryan's P.O.V

I wish I hadn't found Emma. She suffered five broken bones, lost a majority of her blood and a hit to the head. She's lucky to be alive due to the amount of blood she lost. Anyways, I got to the basement as soon as I heard her scream. That kid's got a set of lungs. Like I said, after she screamed, I reached the basement as soon as Julianne left through the air vents. As I expected, "Iron Maiden" wasn't too happy Julianne escaped. Julianne looks just like my wife. I wonder if Julie has a sister.

I found her on the second floor as she tried to escape. Dragging her out wasn't easy. She kept dragging her feet like Emma. Looking down at her, I asked," Julie?" as she continued to fight me.

"Hey, baby. I should've told you who I was a long time ago. I didn't know how to word it without having you yell at Me." she told me, reaching out to lightly stroke my cheek.

I backed up and left. How could my wife live a lie for years and couldn't bring herself to tell me. I was worried about the future of the United States because she knew how to start another war. She's going to kill the president and blame Emma for the murder. I had to tell Captain before Julie, or whoever she was, began the domino effect.


	24. Chapter 24

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V

Ryan just told me who Julie really was and what she planned to do. I notified the White House, F.B.I and the rest of the C.I.A agents. Kate and Rick came back with a trunk from Marks' house in Virginia. Emma seemed calmer with Kate around. She began to let her guard down and laughed, smiled or a combination of the two.

I had two Navy Seal Team Six members guarding the hospital and two Marine members guarding the room. Emma had a cast from her left thigh on down and a cast on her right arm. Morphine helped with the pain, but other than that, she was healing well. Looking through the trunk, Emma or Kate would hold up a picture while the other would attempt to keep a straight face. If you didn't know the situation, you'd think they didn't live together, which they don't, but never let the distance be a major factor in their relationship.

The room became silent, scary silent as they reached the bottom of the trunk. Looking at the bottom, I noticed a stack of envelops, DVDs and photographs. Since I kept my laptop with me, we watched the DVDs first. The first one showed Emma learning to walk. Each time Julianne opened her arms expecting Emma to come to her, she walked past her and ran straight to Kate. I guess Julianne thought since she was in a chair and wasn't on the floor like Kate, Emma wouldn't be able to run into her arms because she moved to the floor.

I enjoyed listening to Emma and Kate discuss their favorite foods, books and movies. Both loved brownies and ice-cream but hated steamed veggies and most vegetables. Their favorite authors were Susan Collins, Richard Castle and Dr. Seuss. They loved the Hunger Games, Chronicles of Narnia trilogy and Something Borrowed.

Time stood still for those two. As much as I would've liked to stay, I knew I had to stop Julianne before she murdered the president. Debating whether or not I should ask Kate and Rook if they were going to stay or come back with me, I noticed a small package crash through a window.

Hearing the electronic timer, everyone hit the deck as soon as it blew up. After the air cleared, Emma and Kate were gone. How many times are we going loose her finally get the truth?


	25. Chapter 25

Marks' P.O.V

After a loud crash, everyone hit the floor. Looking around to make sure no one was hurt, I noticed Emma and Kate weren't there. I thought they went and hid in the bathroom since they both hate loud noises. Looking around the corner, I didn't see them. Instead, I saw a note taped to the mirror.

"Dad, I'm sorry I had to leave. I'll take any punishment you give me. I'm with Kate and we're safe." It didn't sound like her until I looked at the bottom of the note. "I 3 u." That was our special way of saying I love you. After I looked around the bathroom hoping to find a clue as to where they were or a note from Kate. No such luck.

"Marks? I think we found something." I heard Rook tell me.

Walking around the bed, everyone was studying the canister that crashed through the window. A note was wrapped around it. Dee-Dee peeled the note off and handed it to me. This time, it was from Kate. She staged the entire event. She and Emma planned to leave the C.I.A headquarters, but Julianne became an obstacle in their plans. Rook became aware of their plan after Emma was rushed to the hospital. What did Kate want from Emma and how did it involve Julianne?


	26. Chapter 26

Emma's P.O.V.

Kate paid some guy $1,000 to throw a canister into my hospital room. She and I had already planned to leave our lives for a month as we tried to get to know each other better. I'm glad she's my mom and not Julianne. Anyways, as the canister exploded, we hid in the darkest corner in the room. I was on her shoulders when Rook said he was going to look there. He knew we were there because he winked at us as he told everyone else we weren't there. Dee-Dee, Ryan, Jake and Dad left because he told them he would do a good sweep of the room before C.S.U got there. However, in order for him to get a good sweep, they had to leave.

Once they left, I jumped off Kate's shoulders and was caught by Rook. After my feet touched the ground, Kate ran into Rook's arms as he pulled her in for a hug. She pointed to her stomach because she was eight weeks pregnant. Rook was the father. We knew we didn't have long before C.S.U arrived. Walking to the parking garage was a piece of cake. I was holding one of Kate's hands and one of Rook's. We were talking about our favorite stores when I realized we had forgotten the trunk. I told Kate and Jameson, Rook's first name, we'd left the trunk.

We packed everything up when Julianne walked in. Kate and I were frozen as she handed Jameson a small package. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. Jameson got down on one knee as he said," Kate, you understand why I love a ship called Serenity and my love for space cowboys. Will you marry me?"

Kate started to cry as she replied with," You understand my love for stilettos and why I follow you around all the time. Yes, I'll marry you not because I love you but because you're my best friend and I can't imagine a day without you." She jumped back when she saw the ring. "This was my mother's ring. How did you get it?" I knew how he got it because I helped him. Jameson is the best stepdad anyone could ask for. We had met a few years ago but didn't let anyone know we knew each other.

Remembering why we came back, I didn't see any of the papers lying around or in the trunk. What was it with the files? Did they explain what happened to Julianne or someone else like me?


	27. Chapter 27

Jake's P.O.V

Who does Kate think she is? She made Emma write that note. I'm sure of it. Dee-Dee, Ryan, Marks and I went to Starbucks to figure out what happened and where Kate and Emma were. Standing in line, Dee-Dee and Ryan noticed one of the lattes was named "Beckett". Kate apparently wasn't going to enjoy that. Ryan took a picture of the sign and sent it to Kate without realizing what he did.

"Ryan, Kate's phone has a tracking device in it right?" Dee-Dee asked, paying the cashier and handing us our drinks.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. If she's turned it on, we'll know exactly where they are." Luckily she had it on. "They're on their way in." he replied, looking up from his phone.

"Wow, the G.P.S told you that?" I asked, shocked at his reply.

"No, I looked out the window." He replied with a smirk.

Kate, Emma and Rook walked in, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Marks got jealous and marched over to them. Emma sank into Rook's arms as he pulled Kate closer. The closer Marks came, the more she sank in Rook's arms. Emma wanted me to get Marks away so they could leave, but I shook my head no. She jerked from Rook's grip and yelled," Traitor, traitor! I never want to see you again!" I wanted to run over and tell her the truth. It's true, sometimes not knowing is a blessing in disguise. I wanted to tell her Julianne's plan.


	28. Chapter 28

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V

We all thought Julie shot Emma. In reality, she shot a secret agent and fled the scene. Kate and Emma left shortly after her to meet her at the Library of Congress. I told them to bring back-up but as usual, Kate refused. Our M.E. told me she found two slugs. I was about to tell her Julie shot him twice when she said they came from two different guns. The first bullet came from a .357 and the fatal shot came from a modified sniper rifle. Julie didn't kill him, one of my own men did since we all keep modified sniper rifles in our cars.

I had to find who was responsible and make them pay. Three files were found on our victim. They contained information damaging to the secret society responsible for Johanna Beckett's murder, Skull and Bones. I don't know much, but I do know they attempt to place their members in high authority in the government. Anyways, it looks like one of their members stabbed Johanna on January 9, 1999. Apparently it also looks like it involves Kate, Julianne and Emma.

On my way out, we were finally able to id the victim as Malcolm Reynolds. He was born into money but became an orphan at the tender age of five. His aunt took him in and raised him until he turned twelve. After his aunt died, he went from foster home to foster home. He ran away at fifteen and we hired him when he was eighteen to spy on Asia. He knew how to be a ghost so he was our best bet to get eyes and ears in Asia. He gave us access into China's government and Russia's military. He was supposed to weaken their governments to allow us to take over. It's gone horribly wrong and needs to be stopped. Now!

Anyways, in one file, there were petite pieces of paper with tiny marks on them. I had to save them and see if they mean anything to Kate or Emma. They needed to be protected because they were indirectly involved in Johanna's murder. I see what January 9 does to Kate. She needs to know the truth after almost fourteen years of dead ends.

I hope they're safe in the library. We don't need another mass killing. I have a feeling they both know more than what they told police officers.


	29. Chapter 29

Marks' P.O.V

I want to follow Emma but Rook convinced me if I followed her, she might pull back harder. I didn't want my daughter anywhere near him. I knew Emma would still talk to Kate and I left; not wanting to cause her to pull away even farther. Jameson, on the other hand, was a different story. He is a bad influence on her. He would say a word a certain way and she would crack up. Kate kept rubbing her stomach like it hurt.

I went back with Dee-Dee because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I wasn't allowed to go back home and I couldn't get a reservation at a hotel at a reasonable price. Looking through the files, it was clear whoever was behind all this did their best to keep their identity a secret. It also looked like there were two other people in the alley in Chelsea. We needed to id the witnesses but all we had were shadows and a baby blanket. Emma walked in holding Kate's hand with Julianne behind her, looking at Jameson she practically flew into his arms for a bear hug. Julianne and Rook, I like that name better, shook hands as Kate grabbed his free hand. Emma was beaming when Rook bent down and picked her up.

"Put MY daughter down NOW!" I told Rook, making my way over towards him. He tried to put her down, but she tightened her grip around his neck. I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. I asked her what I did when she yelled," It's what you did AND what you didn't do!" at me.

I wanted to hug her and keep her safe forever. Moving closer towards her, she kept getting closer to Rook's shoulders. Rook placed a hand on Kate's stomach while Emma looked like she wanted in their world. Placing Emma on the couch while he whispered something in Kate's ear gave me the perfect timing to grab Emma and high-tail it out of there. I was within six inches of the couch when she saw me and climbed on Rook's back. That look in her eyes made me stop short and time stood still. The look of pure terror and disappointment. What did I do to deserve that look?


	30. Chapter 30

Emma's P.O.V

When Kate and I arrived at the library, Julianne was at a table in the back with files and a laptop. We walked up and pulled two chairs over when she had a picture of a crime scene laid on the table. Taking a closer look at it, I saw two shadows and part of a blanket.

"That looks like my baby blanket. I haven't seen it in a while but it looks like it." I stated.

"That's because it's your blanket. You and Kate are standing behind the camera. Kate, this is from your mother's crime scene." She told us, trying her best not to cry. I guess Kate had tried to suppress that night but sometimes it would come back strong. I reacted by instinct because I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Pulling away, I looked up at Kate. She was obviously trying to remember that night. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked down as she came back to reality. Julianne had four corners laid on the table. They looked familiar. Julianne told me they belonged to the picture I drew at art camp last summer. I knew half of the picture and Kate knew the other half. We knew the killers face and voice. All we had to do was connect the dots. We had most of what we needed. The other half was with Dee-Dee.

Julianne had to shoot a spy to protect us. I remembered I kept my artwork in the backpack I brought with me. Dee-Dee walked in and handed us what I figured was the other half of the information. She pulled up a chair as I laid my half of the drawing on the table. Looking through the file, Kate found her half of the picture. Together we finally gave the killer a face. It was my dad.

I can't believe he committed a horrific crime and lied to me. We had to tell Ryan and eventually Rook. My grandmother deserved some form of justice. Julianne never wanted to hurt me. She tried her best to keep me safe, Dad put ME, his own daughter, in the line of fire.

Kate sent a text to Jameson and told him the truth. She told me he knew how to comfort us. I smiled as I said, "Thanks Mom.", giving her a hug before she could react. She smiled as she hugged me back. It felt natural to call her "mom".

When we got back to the headquarters, Rook opened his arms for a bear hug. Running to him, I finally cried. Dad kept getting closer to the couch and I jumped on Jameson's back. I shot Dad a look of terror and disappointment. He needed to suffer like Johanna. He needed to know I knew the truth. I wanted Mom and Jameson to get legal custody of me to keep me away from the murderer.


	31. Chapter 31

Jake's P.O.V

Emma shot Marks a look as she jumped on Rook's back. Rook and Kate also shot him furious looks but smiled at Emma. There was something going on and I wasn't told about it. Dee-Dee and Julianne were busy going through files about Malcolm. Apparently they thought they hit a dead end because they called Emma and Kate over to help. Rook was filling out forms when Emma grabbed his free hand and led him over to the group to give his insight in the case. Rook was filling out forms to get legal custody of her.

"Why do you want legal custody of Emma?" I asked him, grabbing the forms and making my way over to the paper shredder.

"Because Marks killed MY MOTHER in cold blood!" Kate yelled. Emma was already in Rook's arms when she sank into his arms. Both placed their hands on Kate's stomach as Emma watched, her baby blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Marks began to protect saying they had no evidence placing him near the crime scene. Julianne placed two drawings on Dee-Dee's desk. One half of a face and the other was the other half of the face. Placing them together, it was clear Emma knew half of the story. The picture was of Marks about fourteen years ago. The back of the drawing was an alley. Johanna was lying in a pile of garbage, dead. Dee-Dee pulled out a more recent drawing. It was from the same alley but at a different angle. Marks was standing over Johanna, covered in blood. Kate was in the background shouting, trying to get someone to call for help. Two people witnessed the crime, Kate and Emma.

Marks could argue all he wanted. We had concrete evidence against him. I understood now why Rook and Kate were trying to get legal custody of Emma. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to live with a murderer either.

By the time Dee-Dee got her handcuffs out, Marks had left the room. We knew Emma wouldn't leave without Jameson and Kate, so she was left. We had to find Marks before he disappeared for good.


	32. Chapter 32

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V

I can't believe Marks killed Johanna. He seemed like the father every girl wanted. I knew Kate was pregnant but decided to let them tell us in their own time in their own way. Emma went down the hall to buy a drink and a snack when I heard her scream. Rook and I ran down the hall. Marks had her in a death grip holding a gun to her head.

Dee-Dee and a couple of other agents drew their guns while Rook tried to free Emma. He finally succeeded and Emma ran back to someone who promised they would do their best to keep her safe. Kate. Dee-Dee put Marks cuffs and led him downstairs. Rook ran back to her office to rejoin his family. They seemed to make Emma happy and vice versa. Kate had finished filling out the forms and Dee-Dee signed them when she came back. Emma deserved to know the truth. Kate also deserved the truth. They deserved each other

Rook told us Kate was about eight weeks pregnant. We couldn't have been happier. They were getting married next weekend and wanted us there. We agreed and Dee-Dee gave them the next nine months off with payment. She told them to consider it an early Christmas gift. Emma held one of Rook's hands and one of Kate's as they left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V

Marks had his gun against Emma's head as two snipers and I came around the corner. Rook was trying to peel Marks fingers of the gun and move his arms from Emma's neck. When she was free, I figured she ran back to Kate's arms. Jameson and Kate love Emma and provide what she needs and wants. She needs a place where she feels safe and loved.

Anyways, I finally cuffed Marks and placed him in a holding cell until he received a court date. Walking back into my office, Kate asked if I would sign a form giving Rook and her legal custody of Emma. I was happy to approve the custody situation. Kate was glowing. At first I thought it was because she had legal custody of Emma. Nope, this particular glow only occurred when a woman was pregnant.

Rook told us she was about eight weeks pregnant and they were getting married next weekend. We were happy for them and we promised we would attend. Everything was almost right in the world. All Kate and Emma needed was the truth. They needed to know why Marks killed Johanna.


	34. Chapter 34

Marks' P.O.V

I had forgotten Emma has the lungs of a singer, she walked up to the Coca-Cola vending machine and was amazed it had a touch screen. Depositing $1.75, she made her choice, a Coke Zero. Turning around, she choose a chocolate chip Grandma's cookie. I knew the element of surprise needed to be on my side. I put my gun to her head hoping to convince her to leave with me. I didn't expect her to scream. When she did, Ryan and Rook appeared in the break room within five seconds. Dee-Dee appeared about a minute later with two snipers.

Rook was getting my fingers off the gun and loosening my arm enough for Emma to get out. I guess she ran into Kate's arms, but I was cuffed and led down a hallway to a holding cell. I wanted to see her one last time. The officers wouldn't let me see her or anyone. I was told my court date was the next day. Rook came in and handed me over to Officer Hastings as Emma called out for her daddy. I tried to get to her but since I was cuffed, I called out for her. She was in Rook's arms and nestled her way into his neck. I told Jake to look out for her until I was released. He told me Kate and Rook filed for legal custody and were granted full custody by Dee-Dee. I can't believe I lost my daughter and my life in the same day.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma's P.O.V

Rook and Mom finally could legally claim me their child. They were getting married next weekend and I was going to be the flower girl. I was going to meet Rook's side of the family the weekend following the wedding. Rook and Mom were headed to Hawaii and I was going to Tennessee to stay with Mom's parents. I already had clothes and shoes there because I spend an entire month there in the summer.

I found Jameson handing my father to an officer and I yelled, "Daddy" without thinking about what I said until my father responded. Luckily he was cuffed and couldn't get loose. Rook bent down and put me in his arms the way I liked to be held. I put my head in his neck and closed my eyes. With him, I felt loved and safe. I still couldn't believe I could call him my daddy. I don't remember being put in the car or put in my bed.

I woke up next to Mom. Jameson was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles. I looked over at my clock and realized I was at home. This time I felt wanted. Mom was opening her eyes as Rook walked in. I looked out my window and noticed a play set and a walk-in dollhouse had been added to the backyard. Most people think I'm fifteen but I have a "young mind" as Daddy likes to call it. My brain still thinks I'm nine, which is why I act younger than I really am. It was hard to believe little over a month had gone by. I gave Daddy a hug and gave Mom a genuine smile.


	36. Chapter 36

Jake's P.O.V

I can't believe Marks killed Kate's mom. The police suspected he killed Johanna but didn't have concrete evidence against him at the time. Kate was traumatized and Emma was so young the police didn't waste their time questioning her. Emma wouldn't answer my questions but if Rook asked her the same thing, she'd answer him. When he came back to Kate and their bags, Emma was asleep resting her head on his shoulder, her face turned towards his neck. She didn't move a muscle as he laid her down in his Expedition. Kate looked like she wanted to draw circles around her back but decided not to.

Rook held Kate's door opened and gave her a quick kiss before closing the door. They seemed like the perfect family. I was expecting Emma to call the next day. I didn't hear from her for weeks. When I did, Rook and Kate decided to move into Marks' house, trying to keep something Emma loved. She sounded happy. Rook's parents were coming over for Christmas because they wanted to meet her in a location she felt safe in. She had everything she ever wanted. She had a mom and a dad who loved her and a brother on his way. I hated how Marks lied to all of us about how he knew Kate. It didn't matter now because Kate had two kids and a wonderful husband.


	37. Chapter 37

C.I.A Agent Ryan's P.O.V

Kate's wedding was beautiful. She had her best friend, Lanie Parish, as the maid of honor and Emma was the flower girl. It was a low-key wedding. The meal was finger food. Only close friends and family were invited. After Kate and Jameson left for Hawaii, Emma left for Tennessee with Kate's parents. Rook's parents R.S.V.P.'d they weren't able to attend but planned to see them for Christmas. Everyone was feeling happy. Emma had disappeared to change when Julie arrived. She and Emma were spending the afternoon together. It felt good to see Julie smile for the first time in years. Looks like Emma learned she could trust her again.

Kate found out shortly after she knew she pregnant that she was twenty-four weeks. She's having a boy. She finally had the perfect family. Emma will be a great sister. I finally had the truth about what happened on January 9, 1999. Kate needed some closure. We needed to close Johanna's case.


	38. Chapter 38

"Iron Maiden's" P.O.V

I just handed Ryan tell notes I took while Marks confessed. Skull and Bones wanted to overthrow the government. The Russians were supposed to return Emma when Ryan took her, however, Julianne attempted to stop them. Marks faked the attack and hadn't planned on Emma being put under military surveillance. He'd manipulated her enough because she thought Julianne set everything up.

Putting my coat on, I noticed something in the corner of my office. Sliding it out, I noticed Kate smiling as Jameson held a newborn girl. The bottom of the picture read, "Happy Birthday Sweetie! Love, Daddy". Turns out Marks was never her father. He adopted her when Kate went to the hospital for bone morrow surgery. Rook went into the Navy and finally became and agent. Years later, as fate would work, Kate met Rook again. We knew they each had a daughter but we never knew they had the same one until now. Marks'd told so many lies it was hard to see straight anymore.

I was on my way to Kate's anyways. I brought the picture to show Emma. It felt nice to not have to worry for a while. I handed the picture to Rook as Emma hugged me. As always, Kate looked beautiful. Emma and Rook's parents were getting along greatly. Rook finally looked down at the picture and showed it to Kate and Emma. Kate and Emma wiped away tears as Rook hung the picture above the stairs. Emma finally had everything she wanted. We closed two cases and gave Emma what she deserved. It's incredible seeing how much Emma looks and acts like Kate. They're two peas in a pod.


End file.
